Display systems composed of multiple display devices are often used to create a display that surpasses the resolution, size, and image quality capable of being created by a single display. By blending the output from multiple, overlapping projectors, for example, an image that surpasses the individual capability of any of the constituent projectors can be achieved. Other examples include an array of flat panel displays that act as a single display device or several video cubes that are stacked into a single display wall and then operated as a single display device. Because each display exhibits its own color and intensity response, it is important that the color response profiles of these devices are modified in such a way that, when they are driven as single display device, their color response profiles are similar.